Ichigo's Final Request
by Andromada-Morningstar
Summary: 9 months after the Winter War, Ichigo makes a life changing choice that effects everyone. Karin is the first to find out. In the end, is it sadness they feel or bitter sweet happiness. R&R no flames chr death  sort of read if you want to figure it out


Ichigo's Final Request

Disclaimer:

Ichigo: do I want to know?

Me: hmmm?

Shiro: don't bother king just help me with the disclaimer -gets glomped by me-

Ichigo: I have to rescue Shiro so Andy doesn't own anything! Don't sue her!

Karin's PoV

I walked up to my brothers room to get him for dinner. He had been acting down lately ever since he lost his powers. Ichigo had used his savings and taken Yuzu and I to an amusement park nearby, he acted as if we would never see him again. That had me extremely on edge. I walked up to his door and knocked, when I received no response I opened the door slowly and saw Ichigo asleep on his bed. I walked up to him and saw something on his chest and noticed it was a letter labeled: My Family and Friends. I picked it up and opened it and began reading,

_**Dear Friends and Family, **_

_** Well, I'm sorry to say this is my last words to you. By the time this is read I will already be dead. I know what your all thinking, what kind of sick joke is he playing on us. I'm sorry but this is no joke. I have give in up on living...and all I can say is I'm sorry. I have been going through such a hard time lately, debating on whither or not to go through with this. I decided only recently. I believe you all deserve to know why, and it is rather simple. I miss my powers, I miss being a soul reaper, and most of all, I miss that crazy, chappie obsessed, midget Rukia. You see for some reason I had a dream where I saw Zangetsu and Shiro, my hallow. Zangetsu looked so tired but at the same time happy to see me, and Shiro just looked down right exhausted. Zangetsu only words to me before my dream faded where, "Do what you think is right..." That is why I chose this path. I know some of you will think I'm an idiot, caughUruyucaugh, but in all honesty, this was the only way to stop the heartache. So I have some things to ask of you all before I say good bye.**_

_**Uruyu, don't get in trouble with the Soul Society.**_

_**Chad, remember our promise even in death I will keep it. (keep those thugs in place)**_

_**Orihime, leave a good life and be strong. By the way there is someone in Huco Mundo waiting for me he contacted me just recently. **_

_**Karin, be strong little sister. Don't make me get a gigi just to beat off some boys who want to go out with you.**_

_**Yuzu, never waver from what your heart tells you. **_

_**Tatsuki, if you see me in soul reaper form please don't kill me tell Keigo to behave and Mizurio to be nice to Keigo also.**_

_**Dad, I'm sorry I'm making you go through this after what happened to mom. Also tell Yuzu and Karin about your secret. And say thanks to Urahara for me. (though I'll most likely be seeing him.)**_

_**And my final request to all of you, DON'T YOU DARE MOURN FOR ME! You know I'm happy now, and come on, do I look like a guy who wants you mourning my death? Any way, I wish you all luck with your lives, stay strong! I love you all, you have all become my family, yes, even you Uruyu! I'll see you all on the other side! **_

_** Forever with you,**_

_** Ichigo, soul reaper once more!**_

I couldn't believe what I was reading and I started shaking Ichigo.

"Wake up you fool! Tell me this is some sick joke! Please wake up!" I felt tears slipping down my cheeks and I screamed out in anger and sadness, falling to my knees at my brothers side. Soon Dad and Yuzu ran into the room.

"Karin whats wrong sweetie?" my Dad asked worriedly. I shoved the letter into his face and he read it over and looked shocked and saddened. He handed the letter to Yuzu who read it putting a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Ichigo...why..." I sobbed into the sheets. I felt Dad pull me into a hug, and for once didn't hit him a way. I just cried into his chest like I had when mom died. I felt Yuzu fling herself into his arms also. It felt like we where like that forever but then Dad pulled away.

"We should call the others, they will want to hear his final words." I nodded and Dad want off to call them as Yuzu and I sat next to the bed. An hour later everyone was at our house and mourning. It was terrible. Even if he said not to it was a natural response.

"I just cant believe he killed himself..." whispered Uruyu. "I mean I know he was on edge but not suicidal. I mean...its just not him..." everyone nodded then Dad stood up.

"He said not to mourn. More then half of us here has seen where he is going, and everyone here knows he is going home to a hero's welcome."

"Dad...why did you say home? Isn't this his home?" Yuzu asked. To some extent I agreed with her, but deep down, I had a felling that in the end the Soul Society was truly his home.

"Yuzu...home is where your heart is, and while he loved us all, the person he gave his heart to was in the Soul Society." Orihime said softly. I saw the tears running down her cheeks, but her eyes held sadness, hope, and understanding. Understanding of _**why**_ Ichigo did this.

"Orihime..." Yuzu started, "What did Ichigo mean when he said someone was waiting for you?" I saw a smile tugging at the woman's lips.

"If its who I think it is...its the man that stole my heart. I thought he died but...he somehow must have survived." she said. Happiness seeped through her voice but still overcome by sadness. Chad had remained quite but I say a few tears fall down his cheeks. Dad brought out some mild saka (sp?) and poured everyone a shot of it. He raised his glass and in a soft voice said,

"To a great son, brother, friend, and protector. You will always be in our hearts. To we are re-united again." we all drank and I realized this is the first time my Dad had ever let Yuzu and I even touch alcohol. Everyone nodded, and then Dad started discussing with Ichigo's friends about when a funeral should be held. I had walked out to the back porch and sat down on the steps when a voice said,

"Be strong Karin. I'll miss you little sister. Good luck." I looked up just in time to see Ichigo smile at me before vanishing in a flash. Leaving nothing but a cloud of dirt in grass in his wake.

"Good luck to you, big brother. You'll need it when Rukia finds out about the stunt you pulled." I whispered knowing he was still near by. I distinctly heard a laugh before getting up and going back inside. Maybe he wasn't really gone, after all, we could still see him and he could still see us. He would always be in our hearts, no mater how much time passed, I let a final tear slip down my cheek, "Good bye big bro, I'll miss you." I whispered before walking in side and closing the door.

**THE END**

**I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. I thought this up at 2 in the morning after re-reading some of the more recent chapters of the bleach manga. Please Review and chibi-Shiro and chibi-Ichigo will give you a hug and an ice cream sandwich. :D I'm still working out a sequel to PFL. Idk right now if I really want to continue it. It was one of those first time stories. Maybe I'll just re-write. Message me your opinion.**


End file.
